


Most of It

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Nonmonogamous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moreta muses on what they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



The tropical night was thick around them, and Moreta knew she should be sleeping soundly. Alessan had actually sprawled carelessly in their bower, his face relaxed from the pinched tightness of the crisis they were suffering.

She was his Weyrwoman, and he her Lord Holder, but this other, this loving and connection that was almost dragon strong was new territory to chart. He would have to marry, and she had a duty to Sh'gall.

Still, with the imprint of his passion still on her soul and body, Moreta could not deny they had needed each other, or that they would continue to do so. They would just have to move ahead carefully, and preserve what they could of duty and love both while making the most of their times together.


End file.
